gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez - jedna z głównych bohaterek Glee. Absolwentka WMHS od odcinka "Goodbye". Pełniła funkcję kapitanki Cheeriosek i była członkinią klubu New Directions. Wcześniej była członkiem dziewczęcego chóru The Troubletones. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami od zawsze są Quinn Fabray i Brittany Pierce. Od trzeciego sezonu jest blisko z Mercedes, a od czwartego z Rachel i Kurtem. W czwartym sezonie, była studentką University Of Louisville, gdzie dostała stypendium Cheerleaderskie, ale w odcinku "Diva" rzuciła szkołę z niewiadomych powodów. W tym samym odcinku przeprowadziła się do Nowego Yorku. Zamieszkała tam z Rachel, Kurtem i Brody'm. Została wyrzucona z mieszkania w "Feud", ale powróciła w "Guilty Pleasures". W "Lights Out" dowiadujemy się, że jest tancerką go-go. Pod koniec odcinka, zapisuje się do NYADA na studia taneczne. Chociaż Santana miała związki z mężczyznami, od odcinka "Pot 'O Gold" jest ona lesbijką. Wcześniej z Brittany miała układ "Przyjaciele ze świadczeniami". W sezonie trzecim ujawnia się i zaczyna związek z Brittany. W odcinku "The Break-Up" zrywają ze sobą ze względu na odległość. Oficjalnie zerwały w "Diva", ale uznały, że zawsze będą najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. W "I Do" uprawiała seks z Quinn. W "Feud" przeszukała całe mieszkanie Kurta i Rachel, żeby udowodnić, że Brody ich oszukuje. Po udowodnieniu winy chłopaka Rachel wprowadziła się ponownie. W "All or Nothing" wraca do Limy, żeby pomóc Brittany "wrócić na nogi" i pożegnać się z nią przed odejściem do MIT. Na początku sezonu piątego w "Tina in The Sky with Diamonds", Santana zaczęła chodzić z Dani - walczącą artystką, pracującą razem z nią w Spotlight Diner. W tym samym odcinku zostaje aktorką-amatorką, która wystąpiła w jednej reklamie. Była członkinią zespołu Kurt’a Pamela Lansbury. W „Frenemies”, została dublerką Rachel w Funny Girl, co rozpoczęło spór pomiędzy nimi; przez to obie zostały wyrzucone z zespołu Kurta, teraz zwanego One Three Hill. W "New Directions" rezygnuje z bycia dublerką Rachel. W "Back-Up Plan", Mercedes chce, żeby Santana z nią zaśpiewała duet do albumu. W "Old Dog, New Tricks" zostaje publicystką Rachel. Była w trasie koncertowej razem z Mercedes i Brittany. W 6 sezonie oświadczyła się Brittany i zaczynają planować swój ślub. Biografia: Sezon 1: Pilot Jest widziana z Quinn i kilkoma innymi Cherrioskami, gdy śmieją się z filmiku na którym Rachel śpiewa On My Own ''a potem zostawiają pod nim niemiłe komentarze. Podchodzi ona do Finn'a i Rachel razem z Quinn, by dziewczyna mogła się spytać dlaczego jej chłopak gada z chórzystką. Potem widziana jest z Sue i Quinn jak oglądają chórzystów podczas wykonywania ''Don't Stop Believin'. Osobowość: Santana, podobnie zresztą jak Quinn Fabray została ukazana na samym początku jako stereotypowa cheerliderka - szybko osądza i obraża innych, a nawet znęca się na nimi. Sama postrzega swoje wredne zachowania jako szczerość. Wydaje się, że Santana nie ma problemu z tym, że jest postrzegana, jako ta, która, aby pozostać wysoko w społecznej hierarchii McKinley'a, sypia z wieloma chłopakami. Na początku serialu, zachowuje się bardziej jako pomocnik Quinn, pozwalając jej mówić w swoim imieniu oraz wykonując jej rozkazy. Jednak to ulega zmienia, kiedy ciężarna Quinn zostaje wyrzucona z Cheeriosek przez Sue Sylvester - wtedy Santana zostaje kapitanem cheerliderek. Czasami Santana miewa przejawy dobroci, zazwyczaj po udanym wystepie z członkami Glee lub przebywając z Brittany. W głębi ducha Santana nie jest tak zarozumiała jak się wydaje. Przyznała, że lubi być w Glee, i że to najlepsza część jej dnia. Poprzedziła jednak to wyznanie groźbą, że jeśli, ktoś spoza Glee się o tym dowie, to wszystkiego się wyprze. To dowód na to, że zależy jej na własnym wizerunku. Dzięki uczestnictwu w Glee, Santana stała się lepszą osobą. Sama przyznała, że na początku nie cierpiała każdego w chórze, a teraz postrzega ich jako równych sobie, bliskich przyjaciół, a nawet rodzinę (której bardzo broni). Jest bardziej opiekuńcza i współczująca wobec innych osób, na przykład wobec Rachel (z którą praktycznie zawsze była skłócona), kiedy ta bała się, że jest w ciąży. Ciągle jednak jest postrzegana w głównej mierze jako, nie tyle postać negatywna, ale jako osoba złośliwa, ze względu na jej cięte riposty i uwagi. Do niektórych (często śmiesznych wręcz) sytuacji Santana podchodzi bardzo emocjonalnie, np. utarta możliwości darmowego opalania w solarium, a wtedy bywa pocieszana przez Brittany. Santana szybko robi się zazdrosna, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy chodzi o jej partnerów seksualnych. Przejawiała wrogość wobec Rachel, Mercedes, Lauren, Artie'go, Rorie'go i Sama, kiedy byli oni w związkach z Puck'iem lub Britanny. Bardzo możliwe, że robiła to, ponieważ czuła się po prostu samotna i chciała pokazać swoją pozycję i reputację. Santana znana jest z tego, że manipuluje ludźmi. Na przykład, kiedy Britanny, zamiast jej wybiera Artie'go, wykorzystuje jej głupotę i okłamuje ją na temat definicji zdrady, aby dalej mogły się spotykać. Santana próbuje zawsze dąży, aby dostać to, czego aktualnie pragnie knując, szpiegując, snując przebiegłe plany, które mają działać na jej korzyść, ale często nic z nich nie wynika. W odcinku Born This Way tworzy plan, aby dostać więcej głosów w plebiscycie na Królową Balu, który przewiduje: wykorzystanie Karofsky'ego i jego szantaż, aby został jej "przykrywką" na balu oraz żeby pomógł jej zwalczać znęcanie się nad innymi w szkole, w rezultacie czego Kurt mogłby wrócić do McKinley'a. Jednak koronę zdobywa Kurt. Można uznać, że Santana posiada najbardziej wyostrzony spośród wszystkich bohaterów zmysł obserwacji. Zawsze dowiaduje się o sekretach innych tylko ich obserwując. Na przykład, o tym, że Quinn zdradza Finna z Samem dowiaduje się przez zauważenie drobnych zmian w ich zachowaniu. Często korzysta z tej zdolności, aby uzyskać z niej korzyści dla siebie. Jeśli chodzi o przyjaźń i związki to traktuje je bardzo poważnie. Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś obraża osobę jej bliską, staje w jej obronie. Chociażby wtedy, kiedy dochodzi do jej pojedynku z Sebastianem i Warblersami. Stawia im czoła w pojedynkę, chcąc się zemścić za oblanie Blaine'a i uszkodzenia jego oka. Santana zachowuje się jak osoba niezwykle pewna siebie, ale przy kilku okazjach udowodniła, że jest niepewna i wątpi w siebie, jak wtedy, kiedy zrobiła sobie przez lato operację powiększenia piersi, aby ludzie bardziej zwracali na nią uwagę. Kiedy jej słabości zobaczą inne osoby staje się bardzo wrogo nastawiona i agresywna - na przykład wtedy, gdy rzuciła się na Quinn dowiedziawszy się, że ta powiedziała Sue o jej "letniej operacji", dzięki czemu Santana została zdegradowana na sam dół piramidy cheerliderek. Okazuje się jednak, że podczas gdy sama nie ma problemu z obrażaniem i wyzywaniem innych, sama nie potrafi przyjąć słów krytyki i prawdy. Złości się, kiedy członkowie Glee odwracając się od niej, co jest dowodem na to, że zależy jej na opinii innych. Ciekawostki: * Jest pierwsza osobą w serialu, która ujawniła się jako lesbijka. * W odcinku I Kissed a girl Santana wspomina, że ma swoje alter ego - Snixx. To odnośnik do jednej z ksywek, które posiada Naya Rivera * Santana jest jedyną Latynoską w serialu. * Wstydziła się swojej orientacji seksualnej. * Spotykała się z Dani (w którą wcieliła się Demi Lovato) * Została dublerką Rachel Berry w musicalu Funny Girl (jako Fanny). COLD.gif COLD1.gif COLD10.gif COLD2.gif COLD3.gif COLD4.gif COLD5.gif COLD6.gif COLD7.gif COLD8.gif COLD9.gif kiss.gif n2.gif pezberry.gif pezberry1.gif pezberry2.gif pezberry3.gif pezberry4.gif pezberry5.gif pezberry6.gif pezberry7.gif pezberry8.gif PUCKTANA11.gif s.gif s1.gif s2.gif s3.gif s4.gif s5.gif s6.gif s7.gif s8.gif s9.gif santana1.gif tumblr_inline_msf7s67MaL1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_lizqlpxCws1qd1uhp.gif tumblr_mjm0363bjz1s4psi1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mq4v1hBKeK1spww0ro15_250.gif puc5.jpg PUCKTANA9.gif PUCKTANA8.gif PUCKTANA7.gif PUCKTANA6.gif PUCKTANA5.gif PUCKTANA4.gif PUCKTANA3.gif PUCKTANA2.gif PUCKTANA13.gif PUCKTANA12.gif PUCKTANA10.gif PUCKTANA1.gif PUCKTANA.gif 8ab59384becc104b08aadc2aa84927d3.jpg 500px-Pamela Lansbury.jpg 507GLEE Ep507-Sc3 016.jpg Tumblr mw2h9iAAXx1rjfzr8o1 500.gif Tumblr mvxf3prz2w1rboomjo3 500.gif Pamela Lansbury.jpg Dantanadanisantana.jpg Tumblr m39qcqT8Xv1r7ifqv.gif Tumblr llsa6yQdCY1qi1ogm.gif Tumblr ll3egpAOz01qgf8zgo1 500.gif Tumblr lmqkbkAQNZ1qj0w2s.gif Tumblr inline mhjvbnmwb31qz4rgp.gif Tumblr ltpekmSOpd1qkkvqg.gif Santana-Lopez-333-santana-lopez-19456395-500-240.gif Tumblr m39gyqz8Rz1r7ifqv.gif Tumblr inline mkljifR7SH1rooebp.gif Tumblr lqx4qmNb5e1r1n66oo1 500.gif 20120704151220!Santana-Lopez-333-santana-lopez-19456380-500-240.gif Santana-Lopez-santana-lopez-23222329-500-420.gif Brittana-3-glee-22782797-400-226.gif Brittana kiss!!!.gif Brittana.jpg Brittana.gif Brittana.jpg Brittana.gif Quinntanaafter.gif Santana-Lopez-333-santana-lopez-19456395-500-240.gif Santana-Lopez-santana-lopez-23222329-500-420.gif Santana1.gif Finn-Santana-Like-A-Virgin-finn-and-santana-under-construction-17992985-500-227.gif Santana 5.jpg Santana.png Santana.gif Michael-santana-lopez-30879567-1280-720.jpg Glee86.jpg Ustv-glee-season-5-santana.jpg Brittanakiss100.jpg TUHToxic.png Dantanakisstrio.png Reunitedpezberry3.jpg Reunitedpezberry2.jpg Reunitedpezberry1.jpg Reunitedpezberry.jpg 640px-Pezberry laugh.jpg Brittanakissnd.png HateonMe.gif|Santana podczas "Hate on Me" TUThrowdownPractise.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m40s248.jpg Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Glee-santa-baby 11.jpg Santanasb.jpg Santaana.gif Hkjgvjhgkj.png Glee-santa-baby.jpg Glee cast - santa baby glee cast version.jpg Gifnaya.gif 4santababy.gif B6dNkLZCAAAX8v2.jpg Kategoria:WMHS Cheerios Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Uczniowie NYADA Kategoria:Bohaterowie LGBT Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Santana Lopez - cytaty Kategoria:Absolwenci William McKinley High School Kategoria:Byli Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Byli Uczniowie William McKinley High School Kategoria:Kobiety